Invisible
by DrowningInImagination
Summary: ONESHOT. Elizabeth was Joe's best friend. He became popular and forgot her. What will Joe do when he finds out she loves him? Will she forgive and forget? Story way better than summary. Please read and review.


**Invisible**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare, whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

He was my best friend. I was in love with him but he didn't love me back, he was in love with somebody else. We both go to the same high school and have known each other since forever.

Let me start from the beginning, my name is Elizabeth (Liz for short) Tyler. My best friend was Joe Jonas, yes, The Joseph Adam Jonas. We live right across the street from each other and our parents have been friends for a very long time.

I am madly in love with him. Not just because he's famous, but because he is so funny, sweet, and charming. We used to have sleep-overs and have movie nights all the time. We were always together, 24/7. But, that all changed when we started high school.

He became quite popular since he had become famous. He was invited to many parties and always had a crowd of people around him (many of them were female). I was just an ordinary teenage girl that was just trying to survive high school life. I guess Joe just forgot about me. All the movie nights and sleep-overs were forgotten, as were the 24 hours, 7 days a week spent together.

_  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

He became madly in love with a popular girl. She didn't really care much for him, but he still loved her, just like I loved him. But, because he was popular, she dated him.

When she would walk down the halls I watch as he stared at her; watching every move she took. When I would walk by him, he just acted like he didn't know me; like I was invisible.

One time, he was walking down the halls and he bumped into me, making us fall over. He got up and said sorry, and stuck his hand out for me to take. It looked like he wanted to say something else, but she pulled him away. I heard her mumble _"Don't bother being nice to her. She's just another loser." _He turned around to look at me. A sad, pleading look was on his face. I just picked up my books and stood up. I looked back over to him and shook my head, and walked away. Even though I loved him, I was still upset that he just forgot about me and went on with his life.

xoxoxo

Later at lunch, he sent me a text message saying he wanted to talk to me at the park. I agreed to that but wondered why he kept my phone number all these years. I guess he didn't forget.

I went to the park and waited on a bench for him. When he came, he said _"I'm sorry for what she said."_

"What happened to us? We used to hang out 24/7. Now, it's like I don't even know you."

"_I'm sorry for acting that way. I guess the popularity got to me. I forgot everything that was important to me."_

"You shouldn't let her take control of you. You can make yourself a better person. How much do you even know about her? She probably doesn't know a lot about you. I bet she doesn't event know that you used to have a glow-in-the-dark barney t-shirt. I also bet she didn't know that you would always hide in your closet and stare at it for hours."

"_She knows a lot about me and I know a lot about her! So, you can stop being jealous and be happy for me."_

"I am not jealous! And, why would I want to be happy for you? We were best friends since forever and then high school came along. It was like you didn't even know me. You don't know how much it hurts to know that your best friend forgot about you just to be popular. I was in love with you for so long. And, you didn't even know that." I said, tears brimming my eyes.

"_You loved me?" _he asked, shocked.

"We could have been something really special, Joe. But, you're popular now, it wouldn't look good if you were caught hanging out with a loser like me." I said and started to turn around.

"_Wait, Liz. I love you. I really do. Don't go."_

I just shook my head and ran; tears streaming down my cheeks.

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible._

* * *

Hoped you liked it. Please review. It would make me extremely happy. :)

Song: Invisible by Taylor Swift


End file.
